


Future Concerns

by JasnNCarly



Category: movie - Fandom, movies - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship, Something New, something new movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Kenya struggles with the future, though she tries to ignore it.





	1. Chapter 1

**AN: Story takes place after Brian and Kenya reconcile. Here’s a link, if you haven’t seen the movie -[Something New](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPGO2IGjYJs)**  
  
**Future Concerns**  
  
She worried the whole nine months, hoping it’d pass once she laid her eyes on the baby boy.   
  
It hadn’t.  
  
Instead, fear worsened.   
  
She had experienced entirely too much just dating her son’s father; she couldn’t comprehend what issues she would have as the parent to a ‘mixed’ baby.  
  
Would Brian know how to raise him as a man with issues he had never faced? Would her son be as angry with her as her friends had been? Would his life be hard because of her choice?  
  
She wanted to believe love conquered all; but she’d seen the battles it faced.


	2. Childcare

**Childcare**  
  
Kenya ventured into backyard, ready to call them in for dinner, but the sight of Brian with their son caused her to pause; they were in deep conversation as he talked to his son about the roots of the newest plant he planned to put into the landscape.  
  
Sometimes she couldn’t see past the dirty looks of people in the grocery store or the whispers in church; other times, like this, Kenya recognized how well Brian complimented her – the calm to her storm, the laughter to her shouting, and the unconditional love to her confusion.  
  
He was her perfect other.


End file.
